Hijos de Un Recuerdo
by Aurum before Argentum
Summary: " Si el hombre no conoce su historia esta destinado a repetirla" Una frase muy vieja que muy tarde nos dinos cuenta de que era cierta, fuimos tontos en esconder la verdad por tanto tiempo, somos los únicos que sabemos como enfrentarlo pero les perdimos la confianza a ellos. Espero que la humanidad aproveche esta nueva oportunidad que Eren y yo les dimos
1. Prologo

_**23 de Septiembre, año 2058. 17:38 Hrs**_

Las ciudades estaban en armonía, una que otra vez se escuchaba una sirena de las patrullas por las calles aunque los coches no podían faltar en esas. Los parques estaban repletos de niños que hace pocas horas salieron de las escuelas primarias, los mas grandes con sus padres se dirigían a comer en sus casas.

En los espectaculares se podían ver los productos de belleza que promocionaba, películas que se encontraban a estrenar próximamente, las nuevas tecnologías y las noticias; cada una cambia de vez en cuando mostrando otro producto.

En las casa de las familias o de los ciudadanos se podía oler la comida recién hecha. Se escuchaban las charlas de los adultos sobre los temas que tenían tendencia en ese entonces, risas de las madres que alegraban las miradas de sus hijos ,así como la de los niños con sus música que estaba de moda salía de los cuartos de las jóvenes y las chillonas voces de los presentadores de programas informando de los rumores de ciertos artistas. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que se paró la música de las radios; los espectaculares y las televisiones cambiaron sus coloridos anuncios e interesantes programas por una pantalla azul. Inmediatamente se mostró el escudo de la nación acompañado con su himno, la pantalla se quito siendo remplazada por el carismático rostro de su presidente con su característico traje negro con corbata azul, en una solapa se veía la bandera del país en miniatura. Se encontraba en su famosa oficina con su escritorio de madera y su silla de cuero dandole la espalda a las banderas de las naciones aliadas. El hombre se presentó en un tono amable, de un punto que la cámara no podía enfocar le entregaron una carpeta amarilla hacia el presiente, lo abrió y su expresión cambio a una de cerró, tomo el carpeta entre sus manos y la rompió frente a la cámara, la tiro al piso y aclaro su garganta para empezar a hablar

-**_Damas y Caballeros_**\- Su tono cambio a una seria y neutral- **_El día de hoy no vengo con las típicas mentiras que les han dicho toda persona que han estado en mi posición, les dirían que guarden la calma y vivan tranquilamente . No. Hoy vengo a decirles la verdad_**\- El hombre aparta la vista de la cámara, se remoja sus labios antes de volver a ver la cámara- _**La humanidad está al borde de la extinción**_-lo siguió un mortal silencio por los próximos 3 minutos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de retomar su discurso-_**Si... Así de grave esta nuestra situación.**_

**_Ya no vale la pena decir que la humanidad saldrá de esto fácilmente, ni que nuestros esfuerzos han aumentado este sexenio. No, nada de eso. En estos tiempos de crisis queremos ver un rayo de luz que nos haga seguir adelante ... pero esa luz se extinguió hace mucho junto con la mitad de la población humana._**

**_Siglos atrás , los viejos sabios dijeron que la humanidad olvidaría de todo rencor y problema para combatir a un enemigo en común... Pero que equivocados estaban. En estas últimas décadas, las federaciones han hecho guerras por cosas sin sentido, dividiendo a la humanidad mas de lo que estaba._**

**_Ya no hay nada mas que decir, ya no hay nada que pueda revivir la esperanza. Lo único que pueden hacer en estos momentos de crisis es rezar._**

**_Rezar por vuestras familias. Rezar para que Dios o quien quiera que nos mire desde los cielos nos perdones y nos dé la salvació por los que lucharon esta batalla, qué encuentren la paz donde quiera que estén. Recen por aquellos que dieron y darán su vida por esta causa. Esta noche quiero que abracen a sus hijos, hablen con sus padres y reúnanse con sus amigos. Tal vez sea la ultima vez que los vean._**

**Yo y mis demás compañeros hemos estado al poder por mas de 30 años, no pudieron hacer nada para erradicar este problema. Solo lo hemos empeorado** -se quedo en silencio por un rato y se remojo los labios- **_Lo he empeorado...Cuidadanos_**\- De una gabinete saco un arma, poniéndola en su sien izquierda presionando un dedo en el gatillo- _**Está es mi renuncia.**_

Al momento que lo soltó se vio estática por unos segundos con la leyenda de "Tenemos dificultades técnicas", a los 30 segundos del fin del discurso se presentó el escudo de la nación y se retomo la programación inicial.


	2. Recuerdos de una cruel realidad

_**Hola chicos, les traigo este lindo fic que es el regalo de una amiga mía**_

_**\- SoulxPhamton **__**.**_

_**Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Soul: Tarde, fue ayer_

_Yo: Te felicito un día tarde o un año de adelantado?_

_Soul: -.-**'**_

_**Ok, después de esa cosa rara vienen las ADVERTENCIAS**_

_**Este fic contiene: Yaoi, Mpreg, AU ( Ojo: No Rencarnacion),sexo explícito, temática fururistica,Dos POV's.**_

_**Por el fic hay aclaraciones marcadas con astrisco* y la aclaración está hasta el final**_

* * *

El sonido de las pisadas de aquella chica se hacía cada vez más alto por ese callejón mientras pisaba los charcos de la anterior llovizna, la neblina la ocultaba pero no tanto para que sus perseguidores la perdieran de vista. Su respiración sonaba mas entrecortada a cada paso pero su carrera no se disminuía

"Tengo que llegar" pensaba la chica "Tengo que llegar sin que me vean"

Casi al llegar al otro lado del lugar se paró para ver su retaguardia, al parecer los había perdido aunque no debía sentirse en su zona de confort. Se acercó hacia un contenedor de basura se recargo en este y se dejó caer, cerro sus ojos mientras se quitada la pañoleta de la parte inferior de su rostro dejando ver su piel color canela, respiro profundo y se relajó a la vez el ardor de sus piernas desaparecía. Había corrido desde el mercado del Distrito 10 hasta la frontera de Zona de Riesgo.

No sabía porque la perseguían esta vez, hace años no había robado nada de los puestos por preocupación y prohibición de su padre pero en ese entonces no estaban tan cómodo económicamente hablando, esta vez fue extraño, fue a comprar el sustento de la semana pasando por los puestos que frecuentaba, al momento en que se dio la vuelta para ir a casa noto que dos agentes de la Policía Militar la señalaban y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la multitud para conducirlos pero no funciono al ver que empujaban a las personas para llegar hacia ella, retomo su carrera a la vez que se ponía su capucha negra sobre su pelo castaño y el pañoleta dejando a la vista sus ojos color gris, trato de despistarlos logrando en algunos tramos. Después de pasar la frontera de el Distrito 10-11 vio que lo seguía un grupo de policías.

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Se preguntó en ese momento "No he hecho nada malo como para que un grupo de seguridad me persiguiese. Al menos que..." Pero borro esa idea de su mente, era imposible que fuera por eso

Tomo todas las rutas de escape que ella y su padre habían diseñado si pasaba algo como esto, la mayoría fallaron y en una ocasión la acorralaron pero gracias a Dios - y un poco a desgracia de ella- había una alcantarilla abierta, en este momento se encontraba en la última ruta que aparentemente había funcionado.

-¡Hey! Creo que la chica se fue por aquí- resonó un grito por el callejón

La castaña se sobresaltó al escucharlo, por el eco no se podía definir sí se encontraba lejos o cerca la persona o las personas. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hasta encontrar la barda que separaba los Distritos * con la Zona, no eran tan alto pero es un problema al escalarla por sus púas de sobresalían del alambre aunque ella sabía dónde estaban y podía escalar rápido. Se colocó los guantes y trepo en el rápidamente moviéndose ágilmente.

-¡Aquí está! ¡Por aquí!- escucho más gritos en la lejanía.

Se apresuró más en escalarla, antes de llegar a la mitad empezó a escuchar disparos provenientes de las armas que no le daban con precisión pero que casi le atinaban.

-¡Auch!- exclamo cuando por accidenté puso su mano en una púa desgarrando parcialmente el guante junto con su palma, no tenía tiempo de curarla así que se apresuró a subir. Escucho como venían los policías hacia la reja y empezaban a escalarla pero no tuvieron la misma precaución que ella hacinado que muchos cayeran de dolor.

Llego a la cima de la reja, desde ese punto vio un par de matorrales que podrían amortiguar su caída. Se colgó su bolsa de provisiones del cuello y bajo lentamente hasta quedar colgada de las manos. Se detuvo un instante para reunir el valor suficiente y des pues se soltó.

Noto que cayó y se dio contra el suelo, notando una sacudida que recorrió toda la espalda. Un segundo después, sintió como las ramas secas de los electos se clavaban con su cuerpo. Se quedo quiere unos segundos esperando a que los agentes dejaran de seguirlas. La grava que rodeaba la cerca sonó, escucho unas voces discutiendo, pararon y la grava dejo de sonar.

Lentamente se paró, intentó acomodarse el pelo y limpiarse la ropa, no sentía dolor alguno para que la detuviese a examinarse por lo que siguió su camino

…

La Zona de Riesgo * realmente no era riesgosa sino que, antes de la construcción de las murallas eran las trampas para atraer a los titanes poniendo como carnada criminales condenados a morir ; aunque ya ha pasado el tiempo y la gente de escasos recursos vieron que en esta zona era

"parcialmente segura" decidiendo establecerse ahí haciéndolo parte del nuevo micro país que protegían las murallas. Aquí no era tan solicitado él apoyó del gobierno como los habitantes de las murallas internas piensan, había mucho tierra fértil para cultivar y hectáreas con grandes pastizales para que los ganados pasten, los ríos no están tan contaminados a comparación de las grandes pero era tan clara como un espejo casi opaco; sin embargo estos la mayor parte de estas se encuentran en el dominio de los monopolios de las murallas interiores y, las que no están en su posesión se encuentran afuera de las murallas.

No están difícil acceder a ellas que ya las murallas fueron construidas con una puerta ando al exterior. Rara a la vez se ven personas salir por esas puertas para conseguir algo mejor que comer o emigrar a las murallas cercanas con el riesgo de morir en el intento. Esa clase de personas eran consideradas por la población suicidas o sin sentido común pero ellos los veían como gente con valor de salir de los muros para conseguir comida de verdad en vez de esas cosas grises que llegan en los camiones del gobierno en latas. No podían quejarse, no posesión ni voz ni voto.

Antiguamente su padre salía con ella para recolectar su pequeña cosecha pero últimamente se han presenciado avistamiento de titanes más frecuentes por esa zona

Lo único que tenía de punto de comparación podría ser que vivan en ruinas de la antigua ciudad donde en su época de gloria habían sido esplendorosa tiempo atrás aunque con ciertos detalles de diferencia, aquí los edificio no fueron remodelados en su totalidad pero podría ser considerables habituales para 20 o 30 personas, las pocas nuevas tecnologías que fueron enviados por la Capital o fueron traídas por los comerciantes eran usadas para los pequeños hospitales que habían, en los almacenes de comida y en pocas casas que están cercanas a estos lugares. Las calles no estaban en total pavimentación y la madre naturaleza está reclamando su antiguo dominio.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo pero pudo ver que en varias casas se empezaba a ver la luz de las velas a través de las ventanas, aún había gente paseando en las calles, los niños seguían jugando y los comerciantes empezaban a recoger sus negocios, muchos de sus amigos que también hacían los encargos le preguntaban a la chica por que no los cumplía aquí y siempre respondía " Chicos, ustedes saben que los encargos que me de Nico son los 'especiales' y esos no son fáciles de conseguir aquí"

Si, aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos tan penetrantes pero a la vez dulces era traficante, podía hacer cualquier cumplido desde traer un simple encargo de manzanas hasta los fuertes medicamentos que el hospital demanda al gobierno pero nunca llegaban y tenían que acudir a algunos de los traficantes para conseguirlos. En algún momento de la pasada persecución pensó que esa era la razón por la que la perseguían pero no parecía lógico, ella era muy cautelosa….cuando se lo proponía, claro.

Llego a un lugar que antiguamente podía considerarse una tienda de conveniencia. En el lugar donde debo de estar el letrero con el nombre del establecimiento solamente decía la palabra "Servicios" pintado con aerosol rojo. Empujo la puerta haciendo que la pequeña campanilla soñara, de inmediato salió un chico aparentemente de 12 años de pelo negro y piel color canela con la mirada baja de la parte trasera del establecimiento

-¿En qué puedo-? - paró cuándo levanto la vista, esposo una gran sonrisa- ¡Karou! - corrió a abrazar la chica

-Oye, cuidado Neil- dijo Karou mientras apartaba al chico un poco- no me abrases tan fuerte, tengo lastimada la espalda

Neil se separó inmediatamente mirándola preocupado- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te rompiste algo?- meneó la cabeza- ¿y esa herida que?- señalo la mano de morena

Escondió su mano- N-no es n-nada, sólo un pequeño rasguño

-¿Un pequeño rasguño?- le agarro la mano para examinar su herida- Karou, si no lo recuerdas, yo soy el médico de aquí y esto no es un simple heridita que se cura con el tiempo- la jalo- vamos adentro

Palideció, al momento que Neil avanzo puso resistencia. Él no respondió, simplemente soltó suspiro y la volteo a ver rodando los ojos

\- Él no está- dijo tediosamente como su fuese una mala costumbre

Se relajó, de vez en cuando su padre iba al local para, como la molestaban sus compañeros, " ver si su princesita de cristal estaba bien" (pero hace tiempo no lo mencionan por el miedo de terminar en un clínica por un brazo roto y varios moretones). Ella sabe que su padre se preocupa por ella y viceversa cuando el sale de los muros.

Pasaron por la cortina que separaba la parte de "Atención al Cliente y la parte de "Sólo empleados", en él se apreciaban cajas de madera con armas que se encontraban desde arcos hasta rifles de asalto, estantes con botes que los chicos que ocupaban ese lugar olvidaron su contenido, libreros con carpetas y libros de diferentes colores y tamaños con mucho polvo, y unos cuantos escritorios un tanto roto y desgastados iluminados con unas cuantas velas y los pocas fotos que podían encender se con el vuelo generador de aquel lugar. Al fondo se encontraba unas escaleras de madera que daban al segundo piso y una puerta quedaba al callejón pero estaba bloqueada por una pila de cajas llenas de basura.

-¡Rachel! ¡Nicolás! ¡Josh! ¡Karou llego! -grito el pelinegro- ¡Que alguien baje el botiquín!

Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas sonaron por arriba de sus cabezas, de los tres chicos mencionados solo dos bajaron apareciendo al pie de la escalera, los dos iban vestidos casi como Karou: playeras de manga larga negra con pañoletas grises y pantalones de cuero, sólo que a ellos tenían algo que le deban su detalle personal, por ejemplo ella tenía una sudadera con capucha gris y eran unos tenis negros mientras que el chico poseía una cazadora con estilo de camuflaje y la chica pelirroja poseída una pañoleta verde en la cabeza. La chica se acercó rápidamente a la castaña

-Kaoru, ¿Está bien?- la examino con la vista

-Si, Rachel. Estoy bie-

-¿Estar bien?- la interrumpió Neil, levanto su mano- ¿Esto te parece bien?

Le agarra su mano haciendo que el ardor de la mano se extendiera por su brazo. Rachel no paraba de darle vueltas para ver si no tenía otra herida. Los otros dos chicos se acercaron, uno de ellos de sorprendió y llamo a Neil para que le ayudará a buscar el botiquín.

-¿Qué te paso esta vez cariño? - dijo el chico que se quedó con la pelirroja, con una de sus manos agarro gentilmente un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja, tras hacer eso Karou se sonrojó

-Ya sabes, me clave una púa de la cerca-lo dijo con tono de despreocupado

-No lo digas tan a la ligera- dijo Niel mientras se acercaba con unas vendas y agua oxigenada- Rachel, Josh- hizo una seña para que se movieran. Antes de ponerse enfrente de la castaña, se volteó a ver a su acompañante- ¿Me lo detienes, Nico?- Nicolás simplemente asintió y le agarró las cosas poniéndolas en las bolsas de su abrigo café. Nuevamente tomó la mano y le quitó el guante. Le pidió a Nicolás la venda con el agua ya aplicada para limpiar la herida. Al terminar coloco la venda- No te la quites en un par de días- le dio la última vuelta y la sostuvo para que no se desenvolviera- Listo. Como nueva- dijo casó una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijo amablemente mientras le revolvía su cabello con su mano buena- no sé qué haríamos sin ti

Neil le respondió con una gran sonrisa, se acomodó el pelo y subió las escaleras para guardar el botiquín, Nicolás volteó a verla con la misma cara sería

-¿Traes el pedido?- dijo con una voz muy ronca

Karou lo miro con la misma expresión de desagrado

\- Claro que si- se descolgó la bolsa y saco su contenido colocándola en el escritorio más cercano- Si quieres revísalo

Nicolás la seguí miraba con esa fría mirada, camino entre Rachel y Josh para llegar a la mesa. Con cuidado la toma una. Con un bufido acompañado con algo de picardia sacó las inyecciones de penicilina que el cliente les pido

-Muy bien hecho, Jaeger- lo levanto hacia la luz de un foco cercano para verlo como de un diamante se tratase. Dejo el pequeño frasco en su lugar y camino hacia el escritorio del fondo, se hincó para abrir un cajón.- Atrápalo- le lanzo un pequeño saco mientras se paraba y cerraba la caja con el pie- tu paga

Con la mano buena se las arregló para abrir la pequeña bolsa

-Sólo esto- dijo un poco irritada- 5 euros, 2 dólares y 3 libras con 5 monedas de oro- dejo la bolsa en el escritorio- según el trato que hicimos, el pago de los encargos de repartía al mitad y eso-

-Déjame explicarte, Jaeger- la interrumpió- el viejo gordo de las peleas nos pagó 10 euros, 4 dólares y 6 libras con 10 monedas de oro, yo también reclame pero me dijeron que la paga era poca porque las peleas han dejado menos heridas graves que su enfermería no pueda atender con algo de agua oxigenada y alcohol. Así que es eso o nada. ¿Qué prefieres?

Ella lo miro con más desprecio aunque no podía quejarse, fue el único líder traficante que la acepto a su corta edad de 10 años al verla escapar con mucha agilidad y destreza de un típico escenario de persecución cuando un pobre indigente roba algo de comida de los comercios, sin el aún estaría comiendo las migajas que su padre a duras penas conseguía.

Las tomo de la mesa para guardarlas en su bolsa y se la colgó, con fuertes pisadas se dirigió a la cortina.

-Mañana espero un buen trabajo- dijo dándole la espalda.

Abrió la cortina para dirigirse a la salida del local, al ver las ventanas se percató de ya era de noche aunque no le importó mucho. Al momento de abrir la puerta, sintió una mamo en su hombro

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- escucho la voz de Josh

Sin dirigiera la mirada asintió, Josh sostuvo la puerta para que Karou pasase y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Karou volteo a verlo para esperarlo, al salir empezó a caminar más rápido de los normal por lo furiosa que esta, quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible; el chico corrió para estar a su lado, le ofreció la mano pero ella la rechazo. No estaba de humor para estas cosas, con una expresión de decepcionado guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora. Al ver esto, Karou se sintió muy poco mal, se acercó a él y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo.

-Lo siento- dijo- estoy un poco enojada con él, eso es todo

-¿Un poco?- dijo Josh- Has estado enojada con él desde hace 3 años, antes se llegaban súper bien que casi pensaba que eran hermanos pero después de tu cumpleaños número quince se volvieron muy distantes y ahora sólo cruzan palabras cuando te da tu encargo y cuando la entregas y todo el tiempos se ven con esa expresión de "gato amargado"- con ese comentario, Karou soltó una pequeña risa- Ven, ya no te ríes tanto como antes- ella volvió a su expresión sería, Josh se detuvo y posó su mano en su barbilla para que lo viera- ¿Ve vas a contar lo que pasó entre ustedes dos?

Desvió la vista de su novio, hace tiempo no se acordaba de esa pelea, en ciertas ocasiones se acordaba de fragmentos pero eso empeoraba su humor. Negó con la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados. El chico no protesto

-Está bien, ya no volveré a preguntar- continuaron caminado

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía la castaña se despidieron con un beso acompañado con un "Hasta Mañana" debajo del viejo puente donde acostumbraban a usar como su escondite cuando eran unos infantes.

Karou lo vio hasta doblar la esquina hacia la avenida principal, empezó a caminar hacia su viejo edificio, abrió la gastada puerta de madera que servía como entrega y subió las oxidadas escaleras de metal hasta el quinto piso.

Su edificio no era de muchos departamentos, había 6 por piso y de esos 6, 4 eran habituales. Ella vivía el en ultimo. Llego a su departamento y toco la puerta, escucho un "adelante" proveniente de adentro. Al abrir la puerta la recibió aquel olor peculiar de su hogar: Olor a libros viejos con el exótico perfume de rosas o gardenias acompañadas con el sutil olor a agua fresca o de llovizna, aunque el departamento se veía algo viejo al luz amarillenta de los fotos le dan ese estilo de nuevo, los muebles que tenía ahí habían sido regalos de los vecinos que ya no tenían espacio por tanta gente que vivan en sus lugares o los que comparábamos el en bazar de las calles centrales.

En el sillón se encontraba la única persona en todo el mundo que podía llamar " familia", aquel hombre alto, de piel color canela y pelo color chocolate, al igual que el suyo, eran muy parecidos experto por los ojos, él tenía unas esmeraldas del mar mientras que ella una tormenta enjaulada en sus ojos, parecidos a los de su madre difunta.

El castaño se volteó dejando ver sus ojos color aqua con turquesa

-Bienvenida a casa- le saludo alegremente

-Hola padre

Se levantó para revivirla apropiadamente con un amoroso abrazo paternal- Pensé que regresarías mañana

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte

\- Y que tú llegabas pasado mañana

Se separaron

\- Esta vez plante más cerca el sembradío

-Y a mí me enviaron al Distrito 10 en vez del al 11

Eren sonrió

\- Pero lo importante es que este bien

Karou asintió afirmando lo dicho de su padre, ella era conocida por ser de carácter duro y no muy amistoso, podría tratar a las personas como se le diera la gana pero siempre se portaría dulce y amable con su padre, él también era de carácter duro más que nada testarudo pero le enseño a hacer suave y cortes con las personas que le importarán más así que así lo trataba.

-Hace rato prepare la cena- dijo Eren- ¿Quieres comer?

-Sí, tengo demasiada hambre

-Entonces, ayúdame a poner la mesa

Fueron a la cocina, Karou caminada con los brazo a los costado para esconder la venda, no quería que su padre se enterase que se lastimo, no le gusta guardarle secretos a su padre pero no quería que se preocupase más por su trabajo.

Al llegar le pidió que sacara los platos de la alacena, se sintió un poco nervio y a la ver tranquilla porque la hornilla estaba entré de la alacena así que Eren estaría de espaldas y podría usar su mano vendada pero no tenía que confiarse tanto. Se subió a un banco para alcanzar la alacena, a pesar de tener los 18 años cumplidos y que su padre sea alto no le confirmaba que sería alta, según él tenía la estatura de su madre y se burlaba de ellos. Con las dos manos tomo dos platos, al parecer su padre seguía volteado hasta que...

\- Karou- la llamo en un tono serio- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

Ella empezó a suda en frío "Mierda. Vamos, piensa algo rápido"

\- Emm…. ¿Los platos?- dijo casi dudando

\- No- escucho como se acercaba, le quitó los platos y tomo su brazo- Esto- señalo la venda

Se sintió acorralada, no tenía escapatoria, suspiro en señal de rendimiento

\- Me lastime al escalar la reja- dijo sin emoción alguna- porque estaba haciéndolo rápido porque me persiguieron un grupo de Policías Militares

Al escucharse eso último se sorprendió mucho

\- ¿Por qué te-? - la soltó y puso su mano en la frente- ¿Ahora que robaste?

Karou se enojó - ¡No robe nada! Ya desde hace mucho no he robado. Simple te estaba comparando las cosas que me encargaste, dos agentes me señalaron y me empezaron a perseguir. Eso-fue-todo

Eren se quitó pesadamente la mano aun con su cara de preocupación-enojo. Suspiró haciendo entender que le quería

\- ¿Puedo ver tu mano?

Le dio la mano vendada, le quitó el broche y empezó a desenvolverla

\- No es nada de que te preocupes- le reclamo- la herida fue superficial aunque Neil exageró y -

\- Lo quiero verla, si- le dijo severamente, así se podía con "ese asunto"- ¿No sacaste humo en el camino?

\- Sólo en el pequeño trayecto de la cerca a la ciudad

\- ¿Nadie te acompaño?

\- Nicolás dijo que tendría que ir sola

\- Le he dicho varias veces a ese chico que no me gusta que te envía a encargos sola -Se quejó

\- ¿Y crees que al le importa?

\- Tal vez

Al quitar la última vuelta vio la herida que aún estaba roja y algo pulsaste

\- Ya puedes curarte- le dijo

Karou despego su mente con son sólo una frase en su mente "Recupérate". Al instante, la herida empezó a cerrarse dejando una pequeña estela de humo saliendo de ella. Poco a poco se fue haciendo pequeña hasta que no quedo nada, como si nunca se hubiese lastimado

\- La próxima vez ten más cuidado - le dio la venda- te recomiendo que la uses por dos semanas para que tus amigos pienses que sigues lastimada

Ella asintió levemente y de salto bajó de la mesita que estaba abajo de la alacena, puso la mesa y cenaron en silencio, todo lo demás paso en silencio, cuando algo pasaba relacionado con ese "don" se ponía si en su hogar, era considerado con un "Tabú" ese don de poder regenerase al instante. Por alguna razón no podía decirle la existencia de su "don" a sus amigos, además de la rotunda prohibición de su padre

Al terminar la cena lavaron los platos y los dejaron secar. Prendieron la televisión que estaba sintonizado en el canal nacional, mostrando el rostro del presidente de los muros, Robert Wilson, ando su discusión semanal, no lo venían por los falsos avances que el anuncia en esos informes pero lo vean esta ver por una ocasión especial; al terminar su discurso saldría el Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento , Zacarías Bennett, a dar una breve explicación sobre los avances de su expedición de ese mes, según la gente dice que sólo hacen eso para que el pueblo siguiera guardando esperanza. Karou y Eren admiraban esa rama del ejerció, desde pequeña quería entrar pero su padre no se lo permito cuando tuvo la edad, decía que era muy peligrosa estar afuera de las murallas por un largo tiempo, además de que no aceptaban a los de las Zonas de Riesgo. Lo único que la confortaba era ver las transmisiones de sus expediciones, como salían de las murallas a defenderlos de esos monstros, no sólo a unos metros separados de ellas sino kilómetros y kilómetros de separación, viendo lo que hay afuera y combatiendo contra esa plaga de titanes.

Kaoru admiraba con mucha honra a esas personas pero esa admiración no se comparaba con la que tenía con el Capitán Levi Ackerman, "El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad",

Desde que lo vio en acción, no ha deja de pensar en él. Fue muy curioso cómo empezó su admiración, ocurrió cuando hubo un ataque en esa zona hace mucho tiempo, muchas personas no habían alcanzado los camiones de evacuación entre ellas están Karou y Eren, no tenían donde refugiarse y , desafortunadamente cayeron en las garras de uno de esos monstros, están a punto de ser devorados de no ser por el capital quien de tres escotasos corto los brazos del titán y degolló al titán. Le debía la vida al Capitán pero nunca se lo podría pagar y jamás llegaría a cumplir su promesa.

A cuándo término el informe del Comandante apareció la estática indicando que la programación se había terminado, Eren apago la T.V mando a dormir a Karou haciendo que ella protestará pero el no estaba de humor de seguir su juego de niña pequeña, sin ánimos de fue su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, preparo su ropa de mañana, apago la luz y se fue a dormir con el presentimiento de que mañana sería un nuevo día.

* * *

**_*Por sí no entendieron, las Zonas de Riesgo - si, son varias, Karou vive en una del sur- esta adentró de las murallas como los Distritos, la división de las murallas es como una combinación rara entre los 13 Distritos de The Hunger Games y las 5 Factions de Divergent (Ojo, sin las características que los definen en sus sagas originales sino en su forma que los autores las dividen) repartidas entre las tres murallas de S.N.K ,así que podríamos decir que L.Z.R son las zonas que están fuera de los límites de los Distritos en T.H.G y donde viven los "No Factions" en Divergent, no voy a mencionar mucho las visiones aquí en el fic pero , para que no se confundan:_**

**_En el Muro Sina - si, la llamare como lo dicen en la serie- Estarán del La Capital hasta el Distrito 3_**

**_En el Muro Rose estarán del Distrito 4-8_**

**_El el Muro María sólo estarán los Distritos 9-11, la mayor parte del territorio serían L.Z.R_**

**_¿Saben como cuantas palabras escribí? 4,200 O.O Yo normalmente escribo 2,550. Y esto me sorprendo mucho_**

**_Bueno, espero que les aya gustado mucho mi fic, en especial a Soul ( oye, no es concienda que cumples el mismo día que Reiner). Para el próximo cap no voy a continuar con el POV de Karou ( si, saque el nombre de La hija de Humo y Hueso). _**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo cap , mis lectores_**

**_Emilie-san, Fuera_**


	3. AVISO

Ok, se que me voy a recibir una moderada cantidad de tomatazos y pedradas cuanto diga esto pero no puede escapar de lo inevitable...

Voy a pausar por un rato el fic.

¿Porque lo pauso cuando ni siquiera tiene tres capitulos?

La historia la tengo que plantear bien, siento que le estoy ando muchas vueltas al asunto cuando hago mis Plot Diagrams (si no saben lo que son, es como un organizador de eventos de la historia donde esta en comenzo ,en nudo (climax) y conclusion. O algo asi, nunca preste atencion en mis clases de lite cuando explicaban esto) y siento que si lo hago con la linea de acontecimientos que tenia planeada no me va gustar y ni hablar de ustedes.

Aun va a seguri publicada pero dare aviso cuando ya este perfectamente estructurada y la pueda continuar.

Se despide su fiel servidora, Emilie Jackson.


End file.
